megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:76.191.145.36
Thanks for the MTII info, but here is a tip: Try not to write articles in the second person. Instead of saying "You kill the demon and get the Pillar" say "The hero killed the demon and got the Pillar". Otherwise, thanks again.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:55, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Rotting Sea of Rotting Rot I wanted to apologize for all that Sea of Flames BS. I've been using "Corroding Sea of Flames" on the wiki for some time now, and all the other places I've seen cover this game at all use either Corroding or just don't translate the name. So when you come in with a different translation, I thought you were mistaken. Sorry that I overreacted. I am a loser.--Otherarrow (talk) 22:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) No need to be so self-depreciative. To be fair, there aren't really much sources of info for the very first game, so deciding what translation of various names is kinda hard. That, and when I first edited it, I accidentally wrote RottEN, when it's actually rottING.-- 22:53, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Hazama's Chapter If I may ask, what do you know about Hazama's Chapter, and can you show me where you are getting your info, if doable? I am rather interested now that you have started to add a bit about it onto pages.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:37, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Akira Forgive me for not knowing where to look for information on Akira's route, as the game is currently untranslated, and the Let's Play that was translating it as the person played it never got around to Akira. Also, from what little I can find, yes, the figure in if... know as Amon is a transformed Akira. That, or Akira dies at some point and Amon takes his place as your party member, or there is another character who looks exactly like the transformed Akira who is a separate character. If I recall, there is even a shot in in the credits of Akira, then Amon, then Amon as the Demon God Emperor, all one after another, which implies that they are all the same character (evolving, if you will)--Otherarrow (talk) 21:06, February 3, 2013 (UTC) :I already mention this on my talk page, but I want to apologize for how rude I was being. I was just being stubborn and it turns out I was right entirely on accident (and not even in the way I thought)--Otherarrow (talk) 22:26, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Soul Hackers Boss Stats Where did you find stats for the bosses? I've been looking for them for awhile.--JupiterKnight (talk) 07:49, February 6, 2013 (UTC) : Never mind I found a link here by looking for Dormarth.--JupiterKnight (talk) 08:45, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Category Thanks for the info about the stats, but now I'm wondering how you are putting in the Soul Hackers category. I can't find where you put Devil Summoner:Soul Hackers Demons in the category section and by mistake it doesn't lead to the actual Soul Hackers demon page. Cause there's supposed to be a space between : and Soul.--JupiterKnight (talk) 22:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Template Fixes Hi. Recently I noticed that you fixed up several of the stat templates...and then didn't go and fix the pages where those templates were being used on, meaning that several sections on the template on the demon pages are now blank. While I get where you were coming from, I'd wish that if you were to do such a thing that would affect a large number of pages, you'd go back and fix the mess you made. Otherwise, I don't think it's worth it if the templates no longer actually work on the pages.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:54, May 26, 2013 (UTC)